


Breathless

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Day 7, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: The many ways Dean Winchester has kissed Castiel, and the way it makes him feel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 7 - Breathless

Dean had kissed Castiel before, many times, more times than either of them could count.

He’d kissed him that first time, slow and tentative and shy, lips barely grazing, soft and unsure, but holding everything the world had to offer between them.

Dean had kissed Cas every morning since, after waking up next to him, after being handed a hot, welcoming cup of coffee, almost always accompanied by a smile, chaste and sure. 

They had kissed in many diners after many hunts, Dean leaning into the weight of the expression, holding onto the moment for longer than usual as if he was holding on to the idea of Castiel himself, making sure the ex-angel there in front of him was real.

He’d kissed Cas during sex, after sex, in the shower, in the Impala, in the kitchen, in their bed, hard and soft all at once, firm and compelling, unwavering in his love for the other man. 

They had kissed in front of Sam, deep and long and passionate, despite his younger brother’s many, many, many objections.

Dean had kissed Castiel while eating ice cream, their mouths so incredibly cold, slippery and wet and  _ weird _ , giggling the entire time. 

They had kissed in the middle of a Pride parade that Sam and Charlie had convinced them to go to, Dean holding Cas’s hand tight and fierce and strong, the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders in one afternoon of true bliss. 

Dean kissed Cas after a particularly messy hunt, Cas lying in hospital bed, a huge bandage across his stomach, barely able to move. It was slow and gentle, but reassuring, his hands threaded through Castiel’s hair, Dean breathing in the scent of him, the feel of his lips, the beat of his heart, the warmth of his skin that told him over and over that Cas was okay, he was alive, he wasn’t going anywhere, and Dean kept kissing until the panic that writhed in his chest calmed to simple, dull ache. 

He had kissed him when Cas dressed up as Princess Leia for Halloween, Dean laughing with his entire body the whole time. Cas told Dean “I love you,” and Dean replied “I know,” and everything in Dean told him to remember this beautiful, glorious moment in perfect detail, but he was too dazed in the love he felt for Cas, instead opting to live in the moment. 

Dean kissed Cas every day and every night, the occasional “I love you,” peppered in for good measure, despite the hunter’s apparent allergy to feelings. When it comes to Cas, Dean doesn’t seem to mind. 

Every kiss, every moment, Dean shared with Cas was wildly different, unique, exhilarating, extraordinary, but different nonetheless. 

But the one thing all of these kisses had in common was the way they always managed to make Dean feel: breathless. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is probably my favourite one yet, so I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos are like Dean kissing Cas, over and over, comments are.... also like Dean kissing Cas, over and over and over... and over and over.


End file.
